


always in reverse

by trainerlyra



Series: datastorm december 2019 [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Datastorm December 2019, Datastormshipping, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Mild S3 Spoilers, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Ridiculous, Romance, at least i hope so lmao, like really i don't think i've ever written something as ridiculous as this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainerlyra/pseuds/trainerlyra
Summary: Ryoken has a problem, and of course, Yusaku is more than happy to help him out.For DataStorm December day 4:fake dating & ice skating.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Series: datastorm december 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566325
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	always in reverse

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning! I have so much to catch up on reading wise, but I'm really excited to see what everyone's written!! Fun fact: I actually suggested both of these prompts, haha, so I knew I had to go all in on this one. This gets... ridiculous. Like, really ridiculous, full of ridiculous headcanons, but I like to think it's at least coherent and a fun read. So hope y'all enjoy!

Staring blankly at the older boy in front of him, Yusaku tried his best to process what he'd just heard. Try as he might, however, he kept coming up empty. "What?"

Ryoken sighed, taking an almost aggressive bite of his hot dog. "I asked if you would be willing to come with me to the SOL event," he said, and Yusaku tried his very best not to stare too hard at the way his face flushed. "Specifically, I asked if you would be comfortable pretending to be my," he stumbled over the word, "boyfriend."

Yes, that was what Yusaku had thought he had said. It just wasn't properly computing into his brain.

Since coming back from his journey to find Ai, he'd finally seemed to settle into a decent routine. Work at Cafe Nagi when he could, take part time classes on Den City's online university system, and once or twice a week, work on rebuilding Ai with Ryoken. He'd assumed Ryoken had come to Cafe Nagi to talk about _that_ , not… whatever it was he was asking.

It was ridiculous, really, how quickly his heartbeat picked up at the word _boyfriend_ and _my_ coming out of Ryoken's mouth, directed at _him_. On his journey, he hadn't so much as thought about the weird feelings he'd developed for the other boy, but he'd been back for six months, now. Those odd feelings had spiraled out of control and half the time Yusaku could barely think in Ryoken's presence.

It was really, really ridiculous.

"What's the event?" Yusaku finally asked, after staring far too long at the dusting of pink of Ryoken's cheeks and tips of his ears. He was honestly impressed with the way he managed to get out a reasonable sentence.

Ryoken cleared his throat after taking another large and aggressive bite out of his hot dog. "It's some winter celebration," he said with a wave of his free hand. "It's a company event, and Zaizen requested I be there."

Suspiciously, he did not mention anything about what _kind_ of event this was; nor did he mention why he needed Yusaku to pretend to be his… _that_. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Yusaku tried to keep his heartbeat steady and figure out what, exactly, was going on. "Why?"

It was a vague question, to be sure, and there were multiple _whys_ that needed to be answered. Yusaku hoped Ryoken would end up answering at least a few of them.

Putting down the trash from his now finished hot dog, Ryoken looked pointedly away from Yusaku. "It's a company bonding meeting," he explained, "and I believe we'll be ice skating. I don't care for the activity itself, but I am not in a position to decline."

At least it was more information than he'd gotten originally. Yusaku wasn't satisfied, though, and despite how his face burned at the mere thought of saying it aloud, he had to ask. "Why do you need me to be your boyfriend?"

Still refusing to look at him, Ryoken took a long sip of the coffee he'd gotten for lunch as well. "You know what? It's not important," Ryoken said, standing up abruptly. "I apologize for wasting your time."

It was so like him, Yusaku nearly rolled his eyes. "I didn't say I wouldn't," he replied, halting Ryoken in his tracks. He was sure his face was as red as the ketchup bottle that sat on the table in between them. "I'm happy to go with you, Ryoken."

Their eyes met, and it was like the world around them had frozen for a few moments. Yusaku knew there was plenty of hustle and bustle going on around them - they were in the center of the city, after all - but none of it registered at all. All he could focus on was the way Ryoken's lips parted in surprise, and how his eyes seemed to be searching his own for something.

After a moment, Ryoken sat back down, running a hand through his hair. Yusaku watched the movement with an intensity that was decidedly not appropriate for the current situation, but couldn't bring himself to stop.

"Thank you," Ryoken finally said, giving him a smile that had Yusaku's heart beating wildly out of his chest. "With my twentieth birthday approaching, Zaizen and his colleagues keep," he paused, " _encouraging_ me to settle down, or at the very least find _someone_." The way he said that, it was clear that it had been going on for far too long. Yusaku cared little for normal customs, but he understood in a business place, old fashioned habits died hard. "I figure if I bring someone to the event, they'll get off my back, and I can continue to do my job in peace."

His job, as Yusaku understood it, was essentially to be on constant alert in Link VRAINS; making sure everything ran as it was intended to and allowed for continuous upgrades without any of the security flaws that were previously present. It was hard to believe that Ryoken, ex cuber terrorist and leader of the Knights of Hanoi, was now working with SOL Technologies, but he supposed he had missed a lot in the six months he had been missing for. In all honesty, he was just glad that everyone had allowed him a place at their sides still when he had returned.

Nodding, Yusaku supposed he could understand the need to get them off his back. Ryoken also didn't seem like one for olden traditions and customs, and he knew from experience the other boy hated distractions while he was trying to get something done. However, he couldn't help but ask the question that had been bothering him from the get go. "Why me, though?"

At that, Ryoken's face once again turned bright pink; though this time, Yusaku very pointedly stared at the trash that Ryoken had crumpled in his fist. "You just seemed like the most suitable choice," he said, rolling his shoulders. "I'll contact you later on this week with details."

Again, Yusaku nodded at him, and watched as he stood up again from the plastic chair. "I'll talk to you later, then."

The older boy gave him a simple wave without looking back, throwing his trash out on his way back into the hustle and bustle of the city center. Once Ryoken was fully out of view, Yusaku allowed himself to slump back into the chair, and bury his face in his hands with a loud groan.

From the truck, Kusanagi moved to the front counter and whistled lowly. "Too bad Jin or Miyu weren't here to see _that_ ," he said, making Yusaku groan even louder.

* * *

"So what are you wearing?" Miyu demanded of him first thing the next day, hands on her hips as she walked backwards to face him. "Do you need help deciding? God, I can't believe he couldn't just _ask you out_ , I'm going to-"

Yusaku very nearly groaned aloud. "Miyu," he said, shaking his head to try and hide his reddening ears, "stop it. It's in Link VRAINS, I can't _wear_ anything."

She rolled her eyes, moving herself so she was next to him instead. "You're not going as Playmaker, right? That would cause _such_ a stir."

In the back of his head, Yusaku contemplated banging his head against the wall once he'd arrived at Cafe Nagi. "No, I'm not," he said, wishing that Kusanagi hadn't told both her _and_ Jin about this. "I'm done talking about this," he told her firmly, despite knowing she wouldn't listen and he'd eventually cave and answer her questions anyways.

It was a true testament to their friendship, the amount Yusaku put up with from her. Maybe it was because she, like him, was a Lost Incident victim. He didn't care for Takeru much at first either, really, but somehow the other boy had grown into what people would call a best friend. Even with the distance in miles between them at the moment, they spoke often - despite Yusaku's hatred of Takeru's horrible grammar and spelling on his phone.

Miyu, however, Yusaku wasn't sure how she had grown on him. Perhaps it was just the close proximity - it was exhausting to actively avoid someone who worked at Cafe Nagi day in and day out, especially someone as enthusiastic and talkative Miyu. And in all honesty, despite the numerous qualities that Yusaku wouldn't normally seek out in a friend, he did like Miyu. She was trustworthy and honest, which is more than he could say for most people, and she was always genuine. It was refreshing, if nothing else.

"He actually asked you to fake date him, though," she asked, though Yusaku knew by the way she said it she knew the answer. He nodded anyways. "What a coward." Miyu snorted, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry, Yusaku. You deserve way better."

It was a struggle not to bury his face in his hands. He had no idea how Miyu had found out about his feelings for Yusaku, but he had no idea how to deal with it whenever she brought it up at all. "It's fine," he mumbled out, staring pointedly at his shoes as they walked. "Let's not talk about that."

With a sigh, Miyu nodded. "Only because we're almost at Cafe Nagi, though," she said, poking her elbow into his side. Yusaku held back a grunt - Miyu often didn't know her own strength. "Cheer up! I'm sure it'll be fun, anyways."

"Yeah, Yusaku!" Kusanagi called, raising his tongs in greeting. "Maybe your fake date will turn into a real one by the end of the night."

He would've turned around and walked home if Miyu hadn't shot out like a viper and snagged his arm. "I hate you," he said instead, but the effect was entirely ruined by his red face and the apron he was putting on.

* * *

Though they didn't have to meet in person, Yusaku still felt nervous. Ryoken had already spoken to him about all the details - including some details on how to act now that they were _dating_ , ever the meticulous person that he was - but the idea of actually going on a date with the person he'd been in love with since he was six years old was… a bit daunting, to say the least.

Even if it was a fake date. It didn't really matter to Yusaku. Just the fact that Ryoken had trusted him enough to come to him about it, to ask _him_ to help, was enough in his mind. It was stupid, but it made him feel special. He never expected Ryoken to return his feelings, and still didn't, no matter how much Miyu had teased him about it and the so-called _obvious signs_ she was so keen on pointing out. Yusaku had thought he was content with that.

He had a feeling tonight would, unfortunately, prove him very, very wrong.

With a sigh, he brought up his duel disk. He'd spent the last few days creating a new Link VRAINS account that looked like him with no dueling records or stats recorded to it. Going in as Playmaker, as Miyu had so kindly pointed out days before, would cause far too much of a stir for their liking. Besides the fact that he was _Playmaker_ , he and Revolver had once been known rivals, and were widely regarded as two of the best duelists in the virtual reality network.

Yusaku Fujiki, however, was a nobody, at least to most people. Thanks to his young age during the Lost Incident, his records were clean and as far as SOL Technologies would think, he was just a kid who'd never been interested in dueling. Him dating Revolver wouldn't raise as much suspicion.

Or at least, that was the hope. Yusaku took one last look at it, before clicking the log in button, with the least enthusiastic _Into the VRAINS_ he thought he'd ever said.

* * *

Yusaku could see the building from the location Revolver had sent him. They were logging in far enough away, however, for them to be able to talk and interact without having to put on a show for anyone else.

"Yusaku," Revolver greeted, appearing about a foot away from where he was standing. "Thank you again for accompanying me to this."

Yusaku shrugged, feeling a bit off talking Ryoken in his avatar while he still looked like himself. Not _quite_ himself, since he was wearing khakis that he'd never owned in his life and what the internet apparently considered to be a _business casual_ sweater, but still.

"It's not a problem," he said, looking away from the older boy. "I told you I'm happy to help you out, anytime."

It was true, and he'd meant it then and he meant it then. Even ignoring his feelings for Ryoken, Yusaku treasured him as a friend and a person. If there was something he could do that would help him out, he would do it, as few questions asked as possible The only reason he'd questioned Ryoken so much with this particular request was out of shock, really.

"Yes, well," Revolver started, but then sighed. After shaking his head, he looked over to where the ice skating rink was lit up, with what looked like someone to greet people at the door. "I appreciate it regardless. I will ask you one last time, however," Revolver continued, locking eyes with him once again. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Without missing a beat, Yusaku nodded. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be."

"Let's go, then," Revolver said, looking at him expectantly. "Stay close to me."

Since he was a child, he knew he'd been weak to that voice. Even if it had grown older with him, even if it took on various different emotions and personalities depending on the situation, Yusaku was still so easily moved by him, and him alone.

Inside, he hated himself a little bit for how quickly he followed at Revolver's side, like a lost puppy dog. Even still, so many years and interactions later, he still couldn't stop himself.

* * *

"Revolver," Akira greeted him with a firm handshake. "So glad you could make it."

Yusaku, meanwhile, stood stiffly at Revolver's side as he nodded to the other man. Yusaku felt a bit awkward interacting with him outside of his Playmaker avatar, as he always did, but it was obviously for the best that he didn't do that. From the looks of it, Revolver seemed to be the only one in an outlandish avatar.

That was likely because he still worked under the alias instead of giving SOL Tech his personal information, Yusaku knew, but it was still almost laughable, in a way.

"Zaizen." Revolver's voice was somehow smoother in Link VRAINS than it was in real life, and it made Yusaku admittedly a little weak in the knees now that he could focus on it outside of any life or death situation. "Allow me to introduce you to my partner."

Yusaku froze as he realized that Akira was familiar with his alter ego, but tried his best not to react. "H-hello, Zaizen," he said, cursing himself inwardly for stuttering. He rarely ever did, and it seemed to come out even more so around the Zaizens for whatever reason. "Nice to see you again."

For a moment, it looked like the CEO had short circuited, but he quickly recovered. "I wasn't aware that the two of you were," he paused, his face twisting in the same way it did when he had initially thought he and _Aoi_ were seeing each other, "acquainted so intimately."

The way he phrased it made Yusaku's face burn, but Revolver didn't seem to even flinch. Instead, he pulled Yusaku even closer to his side. "Indeed," Revolver said, nodding in a way that would make anyone stop their line of questioning. "I should introduce him to everyone else, however."

"Of course," Akira agreed smoothly, recovering himself from whatever trance he had put himself in. "Enjoy your evening, Revolver. Fujiki."

He hadn't thought about it, but he might say something to Aoi about it. Actually, it was almost a sure thing that he would. Yusaku supposed it didn't matter too much, though, since it was the _other_ employees that mattered, but still. He wondered what Akira's reaction would be when he found out it was fake.

He'd think about that later, though.

* * *

Walking into the virtual ice skating rink, Yusaku did his best to keep his focus on his feet and _not_ on Revolver's arm still sitting casually on his waistline. They barely ever touched when they did their research and coding together on Ai, and Yusaku barely ever touched anyone in general. This was far more physical contact than he was ever expecting, and even in Link VRAINS he noticed how _warm_ Revolver felt next to him.

Which was ridiculous. There was no body heat in Link VRAINS - there was barely a reason to breathe other than force of habit. Yusaku couldn't help but wonder if they'd made this part of virtual reality _with_ the inclusion of things like temperature, though, because stepping out near the skating rink Yusaku was _frozen_.

"What is going on?" Yusaku hissed, trying to keep himself from shivering noticeably. Revolver rolled his eyes, and though they were away from any prying eyes at the moment - he always liked being early, Yusaku knew - didn't remove his hand. The farther they walked into the building, the more he started to lean into Revolver without noticing.

"Did I forget to mention?" Revolver asked, looking down a bit to meet Yusaku's eye. The way it gleamed told Yusaku that _yes_ , he had forgotten, and _yes_ it was entirely on purpose. "That's why I redesigned the bodysuit to be lined with fleece. For the sake of the holiday spirit, this area of Link VRAINS has the temperature effects turned on."

Revolver always had a smug air about him, if Yusaku were being honest with himself, but there were definitely times it was a bit over the top. The way his eyelashes batted as innocently as possible was _definitely_ one of those times.

That aside, Yusaku couldn't understand _why_ he had neglected to inform him of that. Was it supposed to be some kind of joke? Or did he actually forget, and his pride was getting in the way? It was kind of confusing, in all honesty.

Yusaku pushed himself further into Revolver, trying his best to suck up any and all body heat that was available to him. He'd been colder before, and with less to wear - at least it was a corporate event, so he had designed this avatar to be in something presentable compared to what he normally wore - but it didn't mean that he had to like it. Revolver, to his surprise, pulled him in a little closer, even as they walked.

When they got to the entrance of the ice rink, Revolver looked at him once again; though this time, there was concern in his eyes. "You've never done this before, right?"

"Not even once," Yusaku admitted, though he didn't feel particularly bad about it. "Have you?"

It wouldn't surprise him if he had. Ryoken was obviously very well off, and from what Yusaku had gathered from their time spent together both in the real world and in Link VRAINS, he didn't have to work to sustain himself like much of the world. He had decided to take the job at SOL Tech largely because of Takeru, and not because he needed the money.

Though, Yusaku reasoned, his lifestyle was a bit more… lavish, than most. He might not have _needed_ the money, but wanting was another story, he supposed.

"A few times," Revolver said, and he looked back at the rink. "You think you can handle it?"

Yusaku snorted. "Of course."

* * *

He could not handle it.

Yusaku had never liked being at parties, or around crowds of people, but he couldn't think of a time he'd been more grateful that only a few others had arrived yet. Revolver was trying - and failing, very badly - not to laugh at him as he tripped over himself over and over and over again. After about five minutes of flailing about on the ice, Revolver finally pulled him in close and held his hand, while his other hand sat against the wall.

In the back of his mind, Yusaku knew it was all for show. Revolver definitely wouldn't have held his hand so gently, or guided him so kindly if they weren't at an event where they were supposed to be dating, but Yusaku tried to commit every touch and how it felt to memory. It was a bit ridiculous, and he knew not only Miyu but Kusanagi and his brother _and_ Takeru would hound him mercilessly if they ever found out about it, but he couldn't help it. For the moment, he could forget that they were only pretending, and enjoy how it felt to be cared for by the person he loved so deeply.

"I'm a little shocked," Revolver said as they made their way into their third successful loop, Yusaku's hand still firmly placed in his and the other against the railing. "You can use a D-Board without a second thought, but this is somehow difficult?"

Yusaku knew he was teasing, but he scowled anyway. If he didn't know he'd fall over instantly, he'd yank his hand back and glide right back to the entrance. "That's completely different," he argued, shaking his head. "Dueling is life or death. This is…"

"Supposed to be easy," Revolver said with a chuckle, finishing his sentence when he started to trail off. "I had no idea you were so uncoordinated."

Fighting back the urge to whine, Yusaku just scowled deeper. "I'm _not_ ," he insisted. "I'm just distracted."

Revolver's eyebrows rose, and Yusaku realized his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth. "Distracted by what?" He asked, and Yusaku looked away from him quickly.

"Stupid stuff," he said, but the words came out a bit more mumbled then he intended. He opened his mouth to try and change the subject, but Revolver's hand got stiffer in his own and Yusaku took the hint.

"Takahashi," Revolver greeted, and Yusaku looked up to see who it was Revolver wasn't exactly keen on seeing. "Good to see you."

If Yusaku had to describe a stereotypical businessman, he would probably describe the man skating off to Revolver's side by accident. He was a fair bit older than them, and despite being in a virtual reality ice skating rink, was wearing a full business suit. It was actually a little comical to see _Revolver_ standing next to a man like that.

"Revolver," the man greeted, and Yusaku could practically hear Revolver roll his eyes from next to him. "You didn't tell us you'd be bringing a guest."

He supposed it was a good thing they were already holding hands. Revolver nodded with a practiced carelessness, gesturing to Yusaku as he did so. "This is my partner, Yusaku Fujiki," he introduced.

This was the first test, and Yusaku was sure he was already failing it. He wasn't naturally a people person, nor someone who knew how to make small talk - Ryoken, on the other hand, was practically born to lead. The man, Takahashi, apparently, looked at him in a way that made Yusaku want to squirm. Ever since he was a child, he hated being scrutinized in this way, despite the fact that he knew he had a tendency to stare at others himself.

On top of that, he was sure his ears were turning red once again from being called Revolver's partner. Luckily enough, it was actually _cold_ on the ice rink, which made for a good excuse, but he was still terribly embarrassed by it. Agreeing to pretend to be dating Revolver was simultaneously the best and worst decision Yusaku had ever made.

"Hello," Yusaku finally said, not knowing whether he was supposed to wait for him to start or whether he was supposed to say how happy he was to meet him or what. None of those things had ever mattered to Yusaku before then, but he found himself cursing for not at least paying a little bit of attention to how Kusanagi, Miyu, and Jin interacted with customers over at Cafe Nagi.

Takahashi squinted at him before turning back to Revolver. "You hadn't told us that you were seeing anyone."

Revolver didn't shrug, just gripped Yusaku's hand tighter at his side. "I didn't feel it was necessary."

In all honesty, knowing Revolver, if he had been seeing anyone he certainly wouldn't have made it SOL Technology's business if it were still in its newer stages. Bringing them to a forced gathering like this one as a way of getting them to back off and leave him alone was very much in his style, and it was probably the only reason that this was going to work. Revolver was intimidating enough that this would obviously be taken as a means of getting them to shut up.

Really, Yusaku had been surprised that they had been hounding him about it in the first place. Most people didn't exactly enjoy getting on his bad side, after all.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Fujiki," Takahashi said, though Yusaku could tell it wasn't at all genuine. That was fine by him. He didn't exactly need their approval, considering he wasn't really dating Revolver. "Please enjoy the festivities."

Revolver gave Yusaku's hand a squeeze, and looking at his face told Yusaku that he was struggling not to dismiss him without care. "Thank you, Takahashi."

Seeing Revolver like this was… interesting, to say the least. Truthfully, he never really imagined what the older boy would be like in a work environment, or how working with SOL Tech went for him. When they worked together to rebuild Ai, or on any other random project that popped up, they rarely talked about it. Yusaku would ask as a courtesy - and because he cared about Ryoken's well being - and Ryoken would say things were fine, and then they'd move on. There was never any talk about how he was adjusting to working with other people, or how he felt about them or anything of the sort.

Their small talk wasn't entirely stunted. Yusaku felt they had some great conversations when it was just the two of them, and it was part of the reason it had been getting harder and harder lately to ignore his feelings for Ryoken. Back when they were still traversing Link VRAINS as Playmaker and Revolver on the regular, they barely spoke about anything that wasn't relevant to _that_. The more he learned about the older boy, the more his feelings for him grew, and now somehow, they were here.

With Takahashi finally gone, though, Yusaku could practically feel Revolver loosen up next to him. He'd always imagined, though Yusaku wasn't really sure why, that Revolver had fit into his work at SOL Tech with ease. Maybe it was because of who his father was, or maybe it was because of how long he'd lead - and still lead - the Knights of Hanoi, but it just made sense in Yusaku's head that Revolver would be good at those kinds of things.

And maybe he was good at them, sure. He'd handled the conversation with Takahashi just fine, and Yusaku was sure that he'd had a thousand more just like it. But to see him practically slouch for the moments after the employee had left was more telling than Yusaku had thought it would be.

"Do you want to keep skating?" Yusaku asked, squeezing his hand tightly. He didn't particularly want to, but seeing Revolver like this did something funny to his stomach and heart.

From next to him, Revolver snorted. "I thought you hated it."

Yusaku scowled. "I do not _hate it_ ," he said, looking down at his skates. "I'm just not used to it yet. That's all."

"Whatever you say," Revolver said, the tiniest hint of a smile creeping back up onto his face.

* * *

Yusaku had just started to get the hang of skating around when the rest of the SOL Tech employees started slowly coming off the rink. Curious, he turned to Revolver, whose hand was still firmly in his.

"Is there something happening?" He asked, as the two of them slowed to a stop near the entrance to the rink. He hadn't really asked about any kind of events that would be going on for the night, thinking the rest of the charade was a bit more important, but now he was starting to wonder if that had been such a good idea.

Revolver scowled, and Yusaku wondered if he even should've bothered asking. "It's probably time for the fake dinner," he said, rolling his eyes. Yusaku could agree with that - they were in Link VRAINS; the idea of having a fake dinner just to follow tradition was pretty ridiculously. "We should probably join them."

The very idea of sitting around in front of that many people, pretending to chew on food that didn't exist and didn't really fill his stomach was something else. Was this _really_ how large companies operated? He wasn't sure if this was normal, or if Akira and SOL Technologies were just… extra. Regardless, He sighed, and nodded.

"Lead the way," Yusaku told him, hoping beyond all hope there would be enough people that there wouldn't be too much attention on them.

It wasn't even so much that he was nervous, per se, he just… really was almost all done socializing at that point. They'd only _really_ talked to one or two other people, but that had exhausted Yusaku more than he thought it would. For Revolver, he'd push through, but he decided he'd probably skip class the next few days in order to recharge.

Kusanagi wouldn't be happy about that, and neither would Miyu, but they would have to deal.

Revolver led them to the entrance of the rink, and Yusaku struggled not to trip over himself as he stepped out of it. Walking on blades on _ice_ was already difficult enough, but he was not coordinated - even in Link VRAINS - to know how to walk around on the rubber panels.

One glance at Revolver showed that he was trying hard not to laugh at him, and for whatever reason, whatever irritation Yusaku had been feeling cleared away in an instant.

* * *

The fake dinner was worse than Yusaku had been expecting. In the main hall, he guessed they were in, was an extremely large table - which, on the one hand, was nice, since it meant that there wasn't as much focus on him and his relationship with Revolver. On the other hand, though, they were expected to sit around at this extremely large table and pretend to enjoy a meal as an excuse to talk more closely together for probably awhile.

He almost wanted to slam his head on the table.

Virtual parties had always been a weird thing to him, ever since he'd first heard of them. They were popular among high schoolers when Link VRAINS had first taken off in popularity, but now they were starting to become popular among company men as well. He supposed it made some sense; the amount of cost it saved was likely very high, and for a company like SOL Tech who _ran_ the virtual space, it made even more sense.

Still, despite all that, Yusaku thought they were stupid. He could've been with Ryoken at a party where he'd get _real food_ , though he likely would've had to borrow some of Jin's clothes or something. Nothing he owned would've been acceptable for going in person to such a high profile event.

"So, Revolver, Fujiki," one of the many SOL Tech employees started, catching his attention. He couldn't remember the man's name, but he supposed it didn't really matter. He'd forget it immediately again anyways. "How long have you two known each other?"

Yusaku looked to Revolver, half wondering if he should even answer the question. He was still _Revolver_ to them, and while they could've looked up himself, there was probably something against getting too much information on random civilians not related to anything truly important. If they knew _his_ alternate identity, that might be a different story, though.

"Since we were children," Revolver answered for him, waving it off in a casual manner. "We reconnected in our teenage years, however."

The nameless employee looked impressed, nodding his head as he swished the virtual wine around in his glass. It was such a stupid formality, Yusaku thought to himself again, but he held it in. "What do you do, Fujiki?"

"I program," he answered, shrugging a bit. He didn't offer anything more, but the employee didn't seem to bothered. Instead, unfortunately for Yusaku, he seemed intrigued.

"Ever think of working for us?" He asked, a little bit of a laugh in his voice. "I'm sure with your connections, you'd get in for sure."

_How did Revolver deal with this?_ Yusaku wondered, trying his hardest to keep his face schooled and as neutral as possible. "I prefer freelance work," he said coolly. He probably should've said something about appreciating the offer, but he didn't really care - even for Revolver, he didn't really want to indulge this man.

Revolver, however, didn't seem to mind. In fact, he almost had a proud smile on his face; one that made Yusaku's heart feel like butter. In a second, however, it was gone, replaced with something that Yusaku couldn't decipher.

"Excuse us for a moment," Revolver said, standing up from his seat. Without another word, he made his way out of the main hall, into the now empty hallway that lead to the skating rink.

Yusaku shrugged at the man that had been interrogating them, sitting up himself after a moment. His eyes followed Revolver, and though he was sure quite a few people were staring at them, he took a deep breath and started walking.

"What is it?" Yusaku asked, after he made his way to where Revolver stood, looking disgruntled. "Is something wrong?"

Sighing, Revolver pushed a gloved hand through his hair. "No, not really," he said, leaning against the wall for support in a surprisingly casual manner. "I just," he paused, clearly frustrated, before trying again. "I just have been wanting to try something for awhile."

Whatever Yusaku had been expecting, it certainly hadn't been that. "Well," he said, not really sure how to respond. "It's you, so I'm sure you can accomplish whatever it is."

It was rare to see Revolver looking so put off, but it was even rarer to see him relax a little at his words. Unlike the older boy, Yusaku knew he wasn't the best with them, so it was a bit of a surprise that his simple support would help at all. Regardless, Yusaku tried not to blush at the way that Revolver was looking at him now - an almost calm expression replaced the previously stressed one.

"Come here," Revolver said, pushing himself off the wall so he was standing straight. Yusaku did what he asked without question, not at all understanding what he needed. "Thank you," he said quietly, once Yusaku had stepped in closely to him.

Yusaku opened his mouth to ask what Revolver was asking him for, but before he could even start, Revolver dropped his lips onto Yusaku's for a chaste kiss.

It was like he completely short circuited. Anything he was thinking flew out of his mind in an instant, and all he could manage to do was snap his eyes shut at the speed of light. Before Yusaku could even get a grip on what, exactly, was going on, Revolver pulled himself away with a sort of satisfied smile on his face.

"Let's head back to the food, shall we?" He asked, as if nothing had ever happened.

Yusaku nodded, completely dazed. He barely even noticed when Revolver grabbed his hand to lead him back into the main gathering place. He really didn't even notice when a SOL Tech employee struck up conversation with Revolver, barely even registering their voices.

For what felt like the next hour, the only thought he managed to process was just how _soft_ Revolver's lips had felt on his own… and how much nicer it was then when he'd dreamed about it.

* * *

The rest of the party was somewhat of a blur. After awhile of the fake dinner, the employees slowly went to different areas of the large virtual reality space. Some went back to the skating rink, others mingled and talked among themselves. Akira, likely, went back to the door to say goodbye to whoever was leaving the party early.

In some ways, Yusaku was surprised Aoi or Ghost Girl hadn't been there; since they were both obviously close with Akira. In other ways, he wasn't surprised at all - regardless of their respective relationships with Akira, they both had their own issues with SOL Technologies, and SOL Tech with them.

Really, though, he couldn't exactly think much until things started dwindling down. The fact that Revolver had kissed him - actually _kissed him_ \- was the only thing that kept running through his head. His lips were just… so soft, and the fact that he'd actually done that…

Yusaku knew that it was probably because they were supposed to be acting like a couple. He really didn't think there had been anyone watching them when it happened, but the point still remained. He _knew_ he shouldn't be so worked up about it, but he really couldn't help it.

It didn't matter to him if it was fake. It didn't matter to him if it was only because there were some of his obnoxious coworkers watching and he wanted to drive the point home to _leave him alone about his private life_. None of that mattered to Yusaku.

It was a bit pathetic, really, and he knew it as he started to come to. He hadn't exactly been a great conversation partner for the last while that they'd been skating mindless loops around the ring. Luckily, Revolver didn't seem to care; off in his own little world as well. Yusaku was curious, but he couldn't help but thank his blessings.

The night, despite how draining and stupid everything really was in his opinion, was now something he would never forget. Being honest, he probably wouldn't have forgotten in regardless, but now he had something special to hold onto.

He knew exactly what he'd be dreaming about that night.

* * *

"Fujiki," Akira greeted, when Revolver had gotten wrapped up in a separate conversation. Most of the other SOL Tech employees hadn't bothered to approach him, but Akira had stepped away from the door for a few minutes to speak to him. "Have you been well?"

The relationship between Yusaku and Akira was fairly awkward, all things considered, but Yusaku had never considered himself to be on bad terms with the older Zaizen. Either of the Zaizen siblings, really. It was kind of him to have stepped away from his position to say hello in a more private manner, as well, so Yusaku did his best to give him at least a polite answer.

"Yeah," he said, nodding his head. Since he'd come back, things _had_ been going well - or at least, as well as they could be going. He missed Ai, and readjusting to everything and trying to figure out his complicated relationship with Ryoken was tiring, but everything else was falling into place, slowly. "How about for you and Aoi?"

Truthfully, he didn't need to ask about Aoi, as he saw her fairly often since she was still best friends with Miyu. He figured it was the polite thing to do, however, and the fact that it was the SOL Tech CEO that had stolen him away for conversation meant that nobody else would bother him; a fact Yusaku was extremely grateful for.

Akira's expression softened, almost unnoticeable, at the mention of his sister. "She's doing quite well," he said, nodding back. "Having Miyu back in her life has been doing wonders. And I suppose I'm adjusting to my position alright." He paused, and then lowered his voice. "I never got a chance to ask, but how are you finding the new Link VRAINS?"

When he'd come back, Yusaku had heard that Akira had made sure to keep things running smoothly as a way to welcome him back home. It was a gesture that had unexpectedly touched Yusaku. For most of his life, the only thing to ever welcome him back somewhere was Roboppy. That number had gone up and up throughout the years, and even he couldn't help the fond smile that grew on his face.

"It's perfect," he said, shifting his eyes to where Revolver still stood stuck in conversation with some other SOL Tech employees. "Thank you."

Akira's eyes drifted to where his were, but quickly moved them back to Yusaku. "I also wasn't aware that you and Revolver were…" Akira trailed off, just like so long ago when he inquired about his relationship with his younger sister.

Blushing to the roots of his hair, Yusaku didn't know how to respond. It was only for the night, obviously, but having _Akira_ say something about it again was different than any no-name SOL Technology employee. "Yes," he finally said after a moment, ducking his head. "We just… don't talk about it much."

The blush on his cheeks grew darker as he thought about what had occurred between them earlier. It was hard for him to refocus on what was going on around him when he thought about it. On top of that, he realized once more that this was likely to get back to Aoi, who might spill thanks to Miyu that it had all been fake. His mind was going far too fast to think of any potential consequences of that at the moment, though.

His eyes warm, Akira nodded once more. "I wish you two the best," he said, and Yusaku could tell he was being genuine. "I owe you both a great debt, after all."

"Don't mention it." Even after so many years, Yusaku didn't know how to respond to that kind of thing. In his mind, he didn't even really deserve it - he had always just done what was needed of him. To Akira, though, and to many others, he was a hero. The savior of Link VRAINS.

With a wave, Akira made his way back to his post once he realized he wouldn't be getting much more conversation out of him. Honestly, Yusaku was just surprised he managed to get through that as well as he did. He liked Akira, though, to some extent. He was a good person, just like he had assumed during their first and last duel.

Revolver finally made his way back to Yusaku, a small frown on his face. "What did Akira want?" He asked, looking to where the older Zaizen had gone. "Anything important?"

Thinking about the end of their conversation, Yusaku shook his head quickly. "No." It was one thing to talk about his and Revolver's fake relationship with someone else, it was another to talk about it with Revolver himself.

Plus, there was the added fact that whenever Yusaku looked at him for too long now, he'd think of the kiss they'd shared earlier. It was really pathetic, he knew, but he just couldn't help it. Revolver's lips had been softer than he'd ever imagined, and…

And he was getting ahead of himself again. There was no reason he should be thinking about it so much, or in the way he was. He was Revolver's fake boyfriend for the night, and nothing more. Come the next week, next morning, whatever, they'd go back to how they always were, and Yusaku would have no choice but to put everything behind him. Having Revolver in his life _at all_ mattered a lot more to him than having Revolver in a very specific way.

"Are you sure?" Revolver said, a teasing tone taking the place of his previous one. "Your face is very red, you know."

"It's nothing," Yusaku replied, perhaps a bit too quickly. "Don't worry about it."

Revolver raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, instead just taking his hand once again. Even more so than the kiss, almost, Yusaku hoped that he'd remember how that felt. He'd likely never get the chance to do it again, and though Revolver's hands were gloved, it was still enough for him.

Anything was enough for Yusaku, when it came to Revolver, really.

* * *

The more people started slowly leaving the building, the more the dread built up in the pit of Yusaku's stomach. _Dread_ wasn't really the right word, but he didn't know what else to call it.

Even though he knew, deep down, none of the night had really been… real, in the same way he wanted it to be, it was something he'd cherish for his whole life. The banter between he and Revolver had felt natural the entirety of the night, and the way their bodies responded to everything the other did was almost certainly not just in his head. But even so, Yusaku knew it didn't matter.

The more the night went on, the more he could fool himself that Revolver maybe felt the same way as he did. It didn't matter, though. None of it was _real_. Not the kiss they'd shared earlier - despite the fact that Yusaku had been _sure_ nobody had been paying attention to them - and not any of the hand holding they had done. Not the hug, not the relaxed atmosphere they'd created between them. It was all just a set up to get Revolver's obnoxious and nosy coworkers to stay out of his life, once and for all.

It hadn't felt like it. Not really, not at all, but as slowly, there were only small groups of SOL Technology's conversing by the door on their way out, Yusaku knew it was all coming to an end.

When the two of them had finally made their way out, Yusaku refused to look him in the eyes. It was petty, and probably just a little bit childish, but he couldn't force himself to do it. He'd spent so long convincing himself that he would always be okay with whatever he and Ryoken had, no matter what. That he never had to tell the older boy his feelings because they didn't really matter, and didn't effect their relationship at all. That they were only for himself, anyways.

How wrong he had been. If he had known how difficult it was going to be to pretend like this, he would've turned him down the day he'd asked.

Yusaku nearly laughed to himself, despite the awkwardness slowly filling in between he and Revolver. Like he would've let someone else do this. Like Ryoken would've even _asked_ anyone else. The mere thought kind of hurt his heart, but Yusaku knew that was stupid.

Ryoken wasn't _his_. Not in any way, shape, or form. He was his own person and could make his own decisions about his life. Maybe if Yusaku would've said no, he would've asked someone else. Maybe Yusaku hadn't even been his first choice. He didn't know, and it wasn't his right to, anyways.

It didn't stop it from stinging, though.

"Yusaku," Revolver said, his voice as soft as velvet. Still, Yusaku was steadfast in his refusal to look him in the eye.

"Yes?" He asked, staring off into the space behind Revolver, to at least make it look like he wasn't desperately trying not to look at him. "Time to log out?"

He wasn't sure why he said that. He knew they'd have to eventually, but he really, really didn't want to.

Revolver didn't say anything, but instead brought one of his gloved hands to cup Yusaku's cheek. _Still_ , Yusaku refused to meet his eyes. " _Yusaku_ ," Revolver said again, and this time, he couldn't help it. Slowly, his eyes slid over to meet Revolver's crystal ones. "Thank you."

Without a second of hesitation, and even despite the mask, Revolver bent to press his lips to Yusaku's for the second time that night. Much like the first time, Yusaku nearly _melted_. Revolver's lips were soft on his own, and molded into his perfectly. This kiss, unlike the last, was slower - time seemed to completely stop. Yusaku could feel every little thing, though; the way that Revolver's gloved thumb moved slowly over his cheek, caressing it in a way that felt so intimate and kind. The way he himself moved in to be closer to Revolver, his hands finding their way onto his chest without thinking too much about it.

Revolver's other hand was quick to wrap around Yusaku's waist, his first joining it not too long after to pull Yusaku into him more. Truthfully, Yusaku had no idea what he was doing. His eyes had snapped shut the moment Revolver had kissed him, and it wasn't like he had any experience in the area.

He'd dreamed about it, sure. More times than he would've liked to admit, even to himself. But actually _doing_ it, and with Revolver, no less, was a completely different story.

It was over far too soon, then, and as soon as Revolver pulled himself away, Yusaku found him missing the contact.

"Goodnight, Yusaku," Revolver whispered, logging out without another word.

* * *

When Yusaku awoke the next morning, he couldn't even begin to figure out the amount of mixed emotions running through his head and his heart. Revolver had kissed him. Not once, but twice, and the second time most definitely hadn't been in front of anyone.

Yusaku wasn't exactly the most… knowledgeable about relationships, and how they worked, but he _did_ know that wasn't something someone did to someone they considered just a friend. At least, he didn't think so. He certainly had never wanted to kiss anyone other than Ryoken, at least.

But it didn't mean anything. It _couldn't_ , because that would mean that Ryoken returned his feelings, and Yusaku knew that wasn't the case. Or he didn't think the older boy did, anyways. They hadn't even gone as a real couple - Yusaku had been playing the role of the _fake_ boyfriend at the event. That was specifically what Ryoken had requested, and regardless of what Miyu or Kusanagi or even _Jin_ said, there couldn't have been anything more to that.

If there was, Yusaku would then have to deal with that reality. And though it was something he'd only dreamed of for so many years, he wasn't sure if he was even ready.

He didn't know the first thing about being in a relationship. He didn't know what was expected of him, or how things would change. And if he and Ryoken started dating… Yusaku knew that he would never want to find someone else. That would be a lifelong commitment, and most of all, he didn't want to pressure Ryoken into something that serious.

It was hard to imagine that after everything the two of them had gone through, that if they _did_ get together, they wouldn't stay together, but maybe Ryoken wouldn't want that. More than anything, Yusaku wanted Ryoken to be happy. If just staying his friend made Ryoken happy, then so be it.

No matter how much Yusaku wished, deep down, it could be different. No matter how many times he dreamed about it. No matter how nice it had felt, how _natural_ , to hold his hand and to kiss him. With his own lips.

No. Yusaku steeled himself, forcing himself out of bed and to try and get dressed. No, he couldn't allow himself to get lost in that. If Ryoken somehow _did_ return his feelings…

Well, that would be alright, he decided. He could figure out how to be a good partner, if Ryoken was willing. But he wouldn't keep thinking about it. He wouldn't make the first move, or any moves at all. The ball was in Ryoken's court, as it always had been and always would be.

And Yusaku would just have to be okay with that.

* * *

"So?" Miyu asked when he saw her next, staring at him intently through the Cafe Nagi window. "How did it go?"

It had barely been a full day since the SOL Technology party, and Yusaku was still reeling from what had happened at the end. Ridiculously enough, he hadn't had the courage to ask the older boy about it yet; second guessing himself everything he tried to type something out.

"Fine," Yusaku said, moving into the van and setting his bag down in its usual spot. "It was fine."

His friend studied him for a moment, and whatever she found, she grinned at. "I bet he kissed you," she said, a sly look on her face. Yusaku did his best to keep his composure, but he could feel his face starting to burn at the words. Miyu let out a squeal. "Oh gosh, he totally did! I was kidding! Are you two dating for real now or -"

"Let the poor kid rest, Miyu," Kusanagi interrupted, clapping her on the shoulder with a laugh. "He looks dead."

Miyu pouted, moving back to her position at the window. "But he didn't say Ryoken _didn't_ kiss him," she insisted. "I was just asking if they were official now or not!"

Turning sides immediately, Yusaku groaned when Kusanagi faced him with a grin on his face. "It would be about time," he said, and Yusaku wanted to wither up and die on the spot. "Let me know when we can celebrate, Yusaku."

"Celebrate what?"

Speak of the devil, and the devil will appear. Ryoken stood outside, leaning against the van window with a smug look on his face, as if he knew exactly what they had been discussing previously. Yusaku buried his head into his arms at his desk, refusing to look at the older boy, while he could hear Miyu giggle like a little girl.

"Oh, you know," Miyu started, and Yusaku wanted nothing more than to die. "This and that." It was some form of a small miracle that she didn't say anything other than that. "What are you here for, pretty boy?"

It always made Yusaku curious whenever he watched Miyu and Ryoken interact, but he didn't have the brain power to think about it too hard at the moment. Ryoken was _there_ , in the flesh, after they'd shared not one, but _two_ kisses the other night. That was currently using all of Yusaku's processing abilities.

"Just here to say thank you to Yusaku," Ryoken told her, and part of him wanted to perk up at his name. "Also, for dinner. Could I have my usual, please?"

Miyu snorted, but he soon heard the sound of the grill going. "Yusaku's in the back. I'm sure he's excited to see you."

Normally, he would practically be rushing out to see him, and everyone in the van knew it. Yusaku tried to sit up a bit and make himself at least somewhat presentable, but he could feel the heat still firmly sitting on his cheeks.

When he heard the van door open, his eyes went down to the floor, and he refused to move them from there even though he knew Ryoken was now standing in front of him. "Yusaku," the older boy greeted. "Thank you for accompanying me yesterday evening."

"It was nothing," he said, keeping his voice as steady as possible. "What do you need?"

Yusaku could hear Ryoken sigh, and though he desperately wanted to see what sort of expression he was making, he refused to look up. "I wanted to invite you out to a real dinner tomorrow evening," Ryoken said, and anything left of Yusaku's brain power promptly turned off.

Vaguely, he could hear Miyu cheering, but he could barely even process that. His eyes snapped up to meet Ryoken's without any hesitation despite his refusal mere moments before. The implication of that was… well, Yusaku understood what it was, and looking at the warm look in Ryoken's blue eyes, he knew the older boy did as well.

He couldn't even say anything in response. Almost robotically, he nodded his head, trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. After all, he'd spent the last day trying to convince himself that it had all been fake. Even the kiss at the end had to have had a good reason that _wasn't_ Ryoken-returned-his-feelings. Now, suddenly, Yusaku was faced with the very real reality that… somehow, against all odds, he did. At least in some capacity.

Ryoken, luckily, seemed to understand Yusaku was agreeing to it. "I'll let you know the details tomorrow, then," he said, giving him a rare smile. "Now I'm off to grab my dinner. See you tomorrow, Yusaku."

"What a terrible way to start a relationship," Miyu said with a snort, as soon as the older boy was out of ear shot. "He could've just actually asked you to go with him as his significant other to that stupid event instead of asking you to fake it."

Kusanagi laughed, while Yusaku still couldn't think of how to respond or what he'd even say. "Isn't that just like them, though?" He asked, moving to pat Yusaku on the back. "Congrats, Yusaku. Can't wait to hear Takeru's reaction to all this."

Yusaku despite the happiness he felt, groaned aloud.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said. Ridiculous, lmao. Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be able to finish my fic for tomorrow, but I _will_ be back on Day 6! See you then and thanks for reading!!!


End file.
